Guilty
by ALCzysz17
Summary: It's so wrong, but feels so right...
1. Guilty Part 1

**hey...yah I know I need to update my story...but this is just a oneshot out of boredom...I will update this week or weekend...depends...I have other stories to update too ya know...anyways...please enjoy and show some love by reviewing...**

**I don't own Naruto...If it wasn't obvious enough...**

**Guilty**

Tenten stood in the bar watching her friends dance and drink. She wasn't up to dancing just yet, though she was drinking. She looked to Neji, her boyfriend who was standing next to her drinking as well. He looked on to all the people in the bar. They were all celebrating for herself, Lee, Neji, Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata because they had passed on to Chunnins. Tenten was 17 now along with Lee and Neji while the rest were around 16. She was happy that she passed and that her team could still be a team.

Tenten watched Sakura dance with Lee. He had changed so much for the last couple of years. He was still the same Lee but, different as well. He grew taller, stronger, and dare she say it, more youthful too. He looked just like Gai-sensei except younger and to herself, cuter. She was happy that Sakura hung out with Lee, she did at one time give him a chance, but...Lee and Sakura found that it didn't work out like they expected it would, so now they were just great friends. She was more interested in Naruto anyway. Which was really strange.

Naruto was still stuck on her so they went out with each other. It was really sweet, but sad for Hinata. Though not for long since she took a liking to Kiba who really didn't mind one bit. Ino too, gave Chouji a chance and were now a happy couple of two years. Shikamaru was with as Tenten had heard, Temari of the sand. She thought it worked out for them, except it was a long distance relationship. Tenten came back to the present and glanced to Neji. He just stood there without a care in the world.

She sighed. She asked about three times if he would dance with her, but he rejected saying that he wasn't much of a dancer. Tenten told him that it didn't matter if you could dance, it was meant for having fun. But he still refused, and so she stood there looking like her life was a shit hole. Tenten took a big gulp of her drink which became empty. She looked at it longingly.

"Neji, I'm gonna get something to drink." With that she left her stoic boyfriend to the bar. She ordered some more of her drink, and drinking it down hard. She was about to have a fourth when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked over to see Lee standing there with a huge grin upon his face.

"Hey Tenten! I saw you standing alone and well...now your sitting alone. Would you like to dance?" The lights hit his face making it look green to yellow to orange and other colors. She smiled. Like she said Lee had changed alot. She never ever thought of him cute until after they were 14 and now...now he was hott to her. Tenten blinked. That isn't such a good idea to think of considering she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who could kill someone for looking at her in a certain way. Tenten then realized that she kept Lee waiting.

"Sure Lee." Tenten said with a smile. Lee took her hand and helped her up. Leading her to the dance floor. The music flowed through the bodies of people dancing.

Lee took both her hands within his and moved them around as she moved. Lee smiled more and spun her around. Tenten felt light headed from the spin, though she was sure it was the drinks she had before this. She moved along with Lee, not really caring how they danced. She glanced towards Neji's way, he looked to her and slightly smiled. Tenten knew he wouldn't take her dancing with Lee the wrong way. She smiled too and danced some more.

Soon the crowd had pulled them from Neji's line of sight and they moved towards the wall. By now Tenten's mind was a blur. Her thoughts made no sense yet she didn't care. Lee spun her around again for like the tenth time but this time Tenten stopped in the spin to lean her back to Lee's strong, washboard chest. Her mind just moved to the music along with her body.

Tenten swung her hips side to side. He was alittle stunned but soon found his hands on her hips. Tenten's hands were on top of his as she swung her hips more. Her eyes were closed and focused on his movements. She then without much thought grind her butt to his lower half. Lee stood still. That definitely caught his attention. Tenten didn't seem to notice and did it again. Lee couldn't think at all. Then she did it a third time and he groaned. Tenten stopped and looked to him. His eyes seemed dazed and lazy to her. She smiled up to him.

Lee looked to her face that turned to look at him. He didn't understand why she was doing this. She went out with Neji. They have been together for almost three years. Why would she do this? He didn't get much time to think before her hand touched the side of his face. He looked back down to her. Tenten didn't understand why she felt some much better in Lee's hands than Neji's. She liked being here in Lee's arms more than she ever had with Neji.

Lee looked into her brown eyes that glisten in the lights of the bar. She looked so beautiful to him. Her hair for once was down and was a tad bit curly. She wore a wear Chinese style top and a black skirt that he knew Sakura talked her into wearing tonight, otherwise she would be wearing pants or something like that. She looked wonderful in his perspective. Tenten stared up at him with a pleading yet confused face. She felt so confused.

"Lee..." She really didn't know what to say. And didn't get a chance for his lips came down upon hers. Tenten's eyes widen when he connected his lips to hers. Lee slowly moved his lips. Tenten reacted quickly and moved hers. His lips were so smooth and lightly kissed her. He didn't push hard or try deepen it anymore. He was such a gentleman. After a minute of kissing softly they parted. Lee stared into her eyes and smiled lightly. She did the same and started dancing again.

Lee joined her. He danced with his hands still placed on her hips. Then when she grind her butt to his hips he reacted by grinding back. Tenten moaned liking that feeling so much. She felt so dirty doing this, but it was exciting too. Neji never once since they have been together dance with her or anything like this. She really enjoyed it. Her mind wandered to Neji, but left it instantly. She didn't want to think about him right now.

Lee again grind himself to Tenten's butt. He didn't like what was going on with him and her, but it felt so right, and good. He never thought that this would have happened when he asked her to dance. Yet he wasn't complaining. Tenten turned around and kissed him on the lips again. It was light and small. When she pulled away Lee pulled her back crushing her lips with his. He deepen it more, making Tenten moan a bit. He loved that sound. And parted her lips with his tongue. He guided his tongue in her mouth, exploring unknown territory. Tenten moved her tongue against his causing an unforgetful friction. Lee found himself moaning with her.

Lee then pushed Tenten to the wall, gently though. He placed his hands on her hips again and doing so never once let go of her lips. Tenten placed her hands on his forearms, where they ran up his arms to his neck then settling into his hair. Lee pressed his lean chest to hers. Tenten released the kiss to get her much needed air, but it didn't stop Lee. He couldn't control himself anymore. He had always had a tiny crush on her when they were genin. But she always seemed more interested in Neji, and now. Now that she was doing this and to him, Lee found it very hard to control his desire.

Lee pressed his mouth on her pale neck. Sucking lightly then hard. Tenten moaned and leaned her head back for him. Lee smiled against her neck and kissed it more. Leaving red marks in his wake. Tenten dug her fingers into his hair, and smiled happily. She felt so alive right then. No wonder some many people cheat in the world. It was unbelievable. The rush you get and the what if you get caught thoughts. She loved it, though felt terrible about it as well.

Lee moved from kissing her neck to lower. He placed his hands on her shirt undoing some of the buttons where he kissed her cleavage. Tenten squirmed as he kissed the top of her breasts. She moaned more and pressed into him. Lee grabbed her right breast, squeezing it lightly. Tenten never felt that before and was liking it alot. Though she was wearing a bra, Lee could still find her nipple and he squeezed it gently, causing Tenten to almost scream if she hadn't held it back. But it wouldn't have mattered considering that the music was playing loudly.

Lee wanted so badly to go further with her, but knew it was wrong. So with one last kiss and squeeze to her breast he parted away from her. Tenten was really disappointed and looked to Lee with sad eyes.

"I am sorry Tenten, but this isn't right. Your with Neji, and it isn't fair to him. I hope you enjoyed our dance." With that Lee left her leaning against the wall with her shirt left opened. Tenten felt horrible. She knew Lee was right, it wasn't fair to Neji. Yet she didn't care, she always thought she liked Neji. But as of lately they both had been drifting apart. He spent more time on his training than being with her. Tenten felt bad, but thought that maybe. Maybe it was time Neji and her relationship ended.

Tenten quickly buttoned up her shirt and walked through the crowd. She found Neji where she had left him. Standing in the corner with a drink in his left hand. She walked up to him and Neji nodded his head to her. Tenten sighed. It was now or never.

"Neji?" He looked at her, and took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah."

"Um...I have something to say." He nodded to her.

"Go right ahead." She felt the pit of her stomach drop.

"I...thought that maybe...we should...be just friends. Ya know." Neji looked at her, his eyes widen, but no other expression showed on his face. He then glared coldly.

"So that's it then. Everything we've been through is all wasted." Tenten shook her head.

"No Neji, its just...we are drifting apart. You always train and I...I just sit at home hoping for you to call or anything. I thought that this is the best for us. We can still be friends, I really don't want to loose your friendship." Neji stared hard at her. Tenten thought she was gonna cry but held it in.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. For now, just stay away from me." Neji then walked away from her.Tenten felt like her world was cracking up, then fell apart right before her eyes. Though she didn't love him like before, her heart sank knowing that he wouldn't want them to be friends, no never.

Tenten blinked and felt warm tears spill from her eyes. She quickly ran from the bar, her friends watched her run away. She heard them shouting her name, but she kept running. She just wanted to escape this nightmare. Tenten ran with her eyes closed, she didn't see anything but her body lead her home. Her parents weren't there as always, but she was glad. She didn't want to explain why she was crying.

Tenten ran to her room slamming it shut where she hit the bed and pushed her face into a pillow. Tears kept running down her cheeks where they sunk into her pillow. She shook as her pain consumed her body. It hurt so bad. She wanted Neji as a friend, she wanted Lee as more. It seemed her life got more complicated by the minute. Not only that, but Tenten hated herself. If she didn't drink so much then dancing with Lee wouldn't have been that sexual, and then Neji would still be with her. Yet she knew she did the right thing.

If she stayed with Neji, it would have been like leading him on. It was better this way, or so she hoped. After two hours of crying she laid in bed on her stomach her face now turning back to the pale color as before. Her tears ran dry, and she felt numb. Tenten felt that nothing could make her feel again, nothing...

_Knock, knock._

Tenten blinked. Someone was knocking on her door. Well her front door. She felt her body pick itself up and lead her to the door. She walked slowly and sluggishly. She was soon in front of the door where the person from outside knocked again. Tenten didn't know or care who it was. She opened the door. There stood...

**I know this is suppose to be a oneshot...but I couldn't resist...its going to be a two shot...hehheh...guess who's at the door...oh and the next chapter will be steamy...hehehe...hope you like it and please...REVIEW...I'm out...**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	2. Guilty Part 2

**Hey! Yays! I am so happy because I am now on my new faster laptop…that is nice!...everything about it is better and I am so happy….though I seriously don't look forward to 100 weeks which is 18 months of 34.34 payments from my pay check…but that's okay…anything to keep this baby in my arms…hehehehe…well I am just chatting on….here's the second chapter to Guilty…yays for all of you who have been waiting for…so sorry for making you guys wait so long…it's hard to make a lemon ya know, so it took me awhile to think of the scene and to think up the actual thing…hope its what you expected….enjoy…and never, ever forget to…Review….**

**I don't own Naruto….not fair…but it will have to do right now…**

**MAJOR LEMON ALERT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Guilty Part 2**

Tenten opened her door to see…Hinata standing, alone. Tenten cocked her head to the side to make sure she was really seeing this. Hinata smiled lightly to her. Tenten blinked before speaking.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Hinata looked down nervously then back up to meet Tenten's eyes.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Hinata smiled sweetly to Tenten who tried to herself.

"Would you like to come in?" Tenten then asked with a shrug. She was hoping Hinata would say no.

"Well…." Hinata turned around and Tenten followed her gaze to a certain figure in the street. Kiba was standing there looking off into the distant. He then turned around and waved to them. Tenten waved back and looked at Hinata.

"Oh I see. Is there anything you need?" Tenten succeeded in giving a small smile. Those two really were cute together.

"Well…you ran away from the club and everyone is worried. I thought I could come and see if you were doing alright? Are you okay?" Tenten looked at her and blinked. She wasn't very happy that her friends saw her taking off or that they were worried. It was only weigh adding to her shoulders.

"Well….I am doing alright. It's just the alcohol I had. It's messing with my stomach, that's why I left so quickly. Sorry for worrying you guys." Tenten said while trying her best to put up a great 'fake' smile. Hinata nodded.

"Okay Tenten, goodbye." Hinata spoke with a soft voice as she walked back to Kiba. Tenten waved to them and watched as they walked off. She then shut the door and sighed. She felt so fake to Hinata. And it hurt even more to see how happy the shy girl was. Tenten ruined her chance with Neji, though she was sure there was nothing there anyway. Then she dragged Lee into the situation. She felt like a horrible friend.

Tenten walked to her steps and went up to the second floor. Her mind was on the situation at hand. For one thing, she might have a chance with Lee if he wanted it. Another thing was she might have ruined her entire relationship with Neji for the rest of their lives. A third thing was if Neji found out her attraction towards Lee and finds out he was the reason their not together there would me major tension between them. Tenten blinked and slapped her hand to her forehead though not a good idea for someone with a slight hangover.

Not only did she do all those things, but she probably ruined her whole team. Breaking up with one teammate to be with the other. Tenten felt so stupid with what she did. Though she could mostly blame the alcohol she drank it still was her fault. Cause doing what she did with Lee was kind of her intention. She felt sick not only to her stomach, but at herself. She felt like such a whore, going from Neji to Lee even when she was still with Neji. What kind of moron was she? Tenten cursed herself as she entered the bathroom.

There she stood in front of the mirror. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She thought either Hinata was blind or, she was being polite when she asked if she was alright, cause from her appearance Tenten looked anything but alright. She sniffed a little before turning the knob to her sink. After the water was slightly warm she cupped her hands under the warm water and brought it up to her face covering it with the water. She did this two more times before drying off her soaked face with a towel. Tenten looked back at her reflection and felt disgusted. Who was she to play with Neji's heart? Then basically cheat on him with Lee.

Tenten wanted to scream to the top of her lungs, but then again the sound might mess with her little hangover she had. Tenten looked at her face, her eyes looked less puffy from be drenched in warm water, her face was turning back to normal color, and her hair was slightly damp from the water and tears. At least now she was feeling better though her heart clenched in pain from Lee's rejection and Neji's treatment. But if anything…she deserved it all. She ruined her team, now at practice everything will be totally awkward between herself and Lee and Neji.

Shouldn't there be a law or something about not dating a teammate? She really could have needed it when Neji asked her out. Maybe if that never happened then this whole mess could have been avoided. No. If she had just lay off the alcohol and danced with Lee like a friend then maybe they would still be best friends and Neji would still be her boyfriend. But that was in the past and you can never turn back time. No matter how much Tenten wanted it, she could never change what happened and what she did. She sighed and dropped the towel to the ground.

Tenten then walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom. She opened the door to feel a cold draft go down her spine. She blinked and looked to her window remembering that she had it closed before she went to answer the door. She then blinked and rubbed her eyes. _'No way I have got to be seeing things…there's no way he would be sitting there…'_ Tenten thought as she removed her hands to see Lee sitting on her window sill looking out to the full moon. Tenten stood there not believing at all of what she was seeing. _'It has to be the alcohol.'_ Was what went through her mind as Lee turned his head to her and smiled.

"Lee?" Tenten asked as she stared at him. He nodded and looked back out the window to the moon.

"You know I was pretty worried when I watched you talk to Neji then run away. I shouted out your name but I guess you didn't hear me, or didn't want to anyway. I saw the look on your face and saw Neji's face. The instant you left he started drinking and hard. Naruto and myself both had to drag him home before he passed out." Lee turned back to Tenten with a sad face. "You really broke his heart Tenten. I've never seen Neji drink so much before. Heck, I didn't even think he had the tolerance he does have." Tenten felt terrible now; hearing this. It was killing her already numb heart.

"I'm sorry….for what…what we did….Lee." Tenten mumbled while looking to the ground in shame. Lee shook his head quickly.

"No Tenten if you regret what you did then everything you just went through meant nothing. I know I don't regret it." Tenten's eyes widen when she heard what Lee said. She looked up at him. He sat there smiling with a soft gaze at her. Tenten felt her heart flutter when their eyes connected.

"You don't regret….any of it?" Tenten asked while hope lingered in her hazel eyes. Lee grinned and nodded happily.

"Just because I have always been after Sakura doesn't mean I didn't notice you there either. The feelings I felt tonight were so much like how I felt with Sakura only stronger because the other person felt the same for me." Lee stood up and walked slowly to Tenten who stood there thinking.

"What about Neji? He's already hurt from me, if he finds out that you're the reason why I break up with him he'll…" Tenten left the rest blank; she didn't even want to think about what Neji would do to Lee. Lee nodded in understanding, but didn't stop walking to her.

"Yes, I understand how he feels and I understand what he could do. But that's not gonna stop me. Not from loving you…" Tenten's eyes again widen as Lee stood there in front of her. He slowly lifted his hand to her chin and rubbed it with his thumb. "I care for you deeply and nothing is gonna stop me from feeling that way. I'll die for you if I have too. Tenten….I truly love you…" Lee didn't get to say more for Tenten's lips captured his in a kiss.

Tenten pressed her lips tightly against Lee's; moving her while her hands roamed his figure. Her hands ran up his arms and towards his chest. Lee ran his hands through her hair before going down her back and grabbing her butt. Tenten squeaked in the kiss as Lee lifted her up and walked to the bed. Tenten's heart was going a mile a minute as he set her down on the bed and then hovered over her. He kissed her lips lightly where he slowly deepens it. His tongue ran lightly across her lower lip where Tenten opened her mouth.

Lee let his tongue feel around the walls of her mouth where he then touched his tongue to Tenten's. They moved their tongues against each others; rubbing them in pleasure. Tenten unbuttoned the dress up shirt Lee was wearing. It was dark green and felt of silk. She slowly unbuttoned it as one of Lee's hands traveled up her left thigh to her skirt then back down. She moaned lightly from the feel of his hand. After getting the buttons undone she quickly fling the shirt from Lee's body and to the floor. She ran her hands up his strong, lean chest and back down. Lee groaned and deepen their kiss.

He brought his tongue back to his mouth where Tenten's followed. Lee then captured her tongue in his mouth and slowly started to stuck on it. Tenten moaned again enjoying the feeling. She slowly rubbed Lee's muscles in his chest making him more relax. He then let go of her tongue where Tenten kissed his jaw before kissing his chest. She licked down his chest then back up to his neck where she lightly sucked on it. Lee moaned while his hands got busy with getting rid of her shirt.

He quickly undone her Chinese style shirt and it too was fling to the ground joining his shirt. Lee grasped her breasts in his hands and lightly squeezed making Tenten squirm and moan. His hands moved to the back of her bra where he undid the clasp and then easily fling her cotton bra to the ground. Now that he could see her breast he was amazed. With her hair around her head, beautiful face, and perfect upper body. She looked like a goddess. Lee moved to kiss her lips. He only lightly kissed them then moved to her jaw before down her neck.

He bit her neck and sucked hard at some places causing her to squirm more and moan more deeply. Lee couldn't help but grin as he gave Tenten pleasure. He slowly moved down her neck where traveled between her breasts and down to her belly button. Dipping his tongue in it a few times before moving back up and taking a nipple into his mouth. Tenten at first of disappointed that he past her breast, but almost screamed when he took her nipple into his mouth. Lee swirled his tongue around it and then flicking it. Tenten's hands were in his hair feeling the silkiness of it.

Lee sucked hard at her nipple before letting it go with a pop and taking her other one in her mouth. Tenten's breathing became more harsh and stressed. Lee sucked hard at her other nipple and then again swirling his tongue around it and flicking it before again letting go with a pop and moving back down her body. Tenten's mind was in heaven, she never once thought she would be doing this with Lee. She did at one time had sex with Neji and it was wonderful, but she knew that with Lee it would be ten times more great, she was sure of it.

Lee kissed down her stomach, feeling the muscles twitch from his touch. He smiled and looked up to Tenten's face seeing her eyes closed and a pleasurable smile upon her lips. He then grabbed her skirt and unbuckled the belt to it before sliding it down her legs and to the floor. Lee quickly grabbed her red underwear and pulled it down her legs and on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Tenten gasped when she felt cold air enter in between her thighs. But soon was covered in heat as closed in on her.

He ran his tongue up and down her opening slowly making her squirm and moan like before. He then lifted up to her clit where he sucked on it; swirling his tongue around the small bundle of nerves making Tenten scream his name out loud. Lee loved hearing her scream his name and no other, it felt just right. After sucking some more on her clit he let go to her displeasure only to stick his tongue into her opening and running it along the walls. Tenten moaned deeply and pulled at his hair as he flicked his tongue up and down.

Tenten felt herself coming and fast. She couldn't wait. Lee felt her walls contrast to his tongue. He smiled and pulled his tongue out then back in and repeating making Tenten scream more. His tongue pulled in then out and back in. Tenten quivered from the pleasure as she climaxed. Lee licked up her juices as the sweet tangy cum entered his mouth. Tenten could see her breath from the window being open and letting in the cold night air. It felt good against her slightly sweaty and heated body.

Lee gave her one more lick before moving back to her and kissing her deeply. Tenten could taste herself on his lips as the kiss deepen. Tenten let her hands wander down his chest and to his pants as she unzipped and unbutton them she kissed Lee with desire and need. He responded in the same way. She then pulled down his pants along with his boxers where his member hung loose. He wasn't totally big, but bigger than Neji was. Tenten looked up to Lee and smiled as their eyes connected. Hazel meeting black. Lee's member brushed up against her thigh making Tenten squirm.

"Are you ready?" Lee asked not even recognizing his voice since it was harsh with desire of being within Tenten. Her response was quick nods and a soft smile. Lee kissed her lovingly before entering her body. Tenten squirmed to get comfortable with him inside her. After they were both in a nice position. Lee winked to Tenten who blushed before he started to move with in her.

Pushing in and out at a slow speed at first before gaining speed. Lee grunted when Tenten joined in with pushing her hips against his when their bodies meant. Her voice rang in the quiet room as all you could hear was her moans and Lee's. Soon they were smashing their hips together as Lee pulled in and out repeating as he felt his climax coming in quick. Tenten felt she was going to come as well. She was right, having sex with Lee was way better than Neji. Lee at the very least showed emotion when doing so. Neji was slightly stiff, and was kind of frowning so it made Tenten believe it wasn't good.

Lee was pounding into her small yet strong body. Tenten met him in each thrust with just as much power. Then with a strangled scream Tenten climaxed with Lee right after making him moan loudly. Tenten blushed at how loud as her eyes looked to the window seeing it wide open. At this time with Lee who was collapsed on top of her did she realize that who ever would be passing by her window probably got to hear what exactly was going on in there. Tenten blushed, but rubbed her hand up and down Lee's sweaty back as his breathing was trying to get under control.

After being that way for 10 minutes with him still inside her. Lee pulled out and then layed on the bed pulling Tenten up against his lean chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She propped her head on his shoulder as she pulled her blankets over their now getting cold bodies. Tenten would have asked Lee to shut the window but didn't want him to leave her in bed. So they then slowly fell asleep in the warmth of their bodies…

It was so wrong….yet it felt so right….

**Thank you thank you! You were a lovely audience…I hope the lemon was good, I tried real hard to make it pretty descriptive too…hope its to your liking….well I have to say this is my second all the way lemon…funny thing is my two all the way lemons are with Tenten too….hehehehe…if you want to check out the other lemon then see "My Skin" with KankuroXTenten…lots of ppl said it was good so hope you check it out….thank you all for waiting and reviewing you are all the best…**

**Please review and show some love…I'm out….**

**LostsoulofRegret **


End file.
